In traditional pointe shoes, a dancer buys the shoe and then, by hand, individually sews in ribbons or other securement mechanisms that are then used to secure the shoe to the dancer's foot. The dancer also may sew in an elastic that may be used to secure the shoe to the dancer's foot. This hand sewing requires skill and can be very time consuming. This creates a problem for the busy mothers of young dancers, who may not have the time or the skill to do the hand-sewing, and it creates a problem for professional dancers, who may wear out several pairs of shoes each week. If the ribbons and/or elastic are not installed securely, they may pull out of the shoe, preventing them from performing their intended function.